Fusion
Fusion is the act of combining any two mechs in any order to get a new mech. This is done as a kind of way to achieve collectors mechs, or in cases of newer players, to get "better" mechs. Fusion is not to be confused with remodeling. How Fusion Works Fusion takes place in the Unit Factory in the Colony. You may either click the button inside of the Unit Factory or the third button in the Build Unit tab on the bottom row. It costs 300 gold to perform Fusion, along with two mechs without any items, resources, or players in them. If any of these are true, an error message will appear. Two mechs are placed in either slot A or B to be fused. In the event of a "failure," a mech of the same model as Slot A will be given to the player. In the event of a "success," a new mech the same or inbetween the levels of the mechs placed in the slots will be given. For example, if a player were to place a Black Troy Mass Production (level 20) in Slot A, and a CZ-9 (Level 15) in Slot B, the player would get either another Black Troy, another CZ-9, or a TR-3 (Level 18), because those are the mechs within the level range of the two units. So basically, the player will never achieve a "better" unit unless the output unit (Which will always be within the level range of the two) happens to have better stats than the input. Note that certain mechs cannot be achieved without fusion, such as the CZ-8 and the MotoWagen Beta, however this does not mean all mechs can come from fusion. Unfortunately the only units that the player should ever receive that happens to be better than both units would come from either a High Tech Capsule or an S.S.T Capsule. (Aozawa Moriyama Here) I just need to make a few corrections to this post about fusion. Most of it is wrong for instance the rule of fusion is not that you get something thats in between the levels but that you can't get anything worse then what you are fusing (following levels) Also it is possible to fuse nearly every unit in the game except for 1: UDA Units 2: Governors Headquarters 3: Event Units 4: Quest Units. I have proven this with my own fusions I have gotten nearly every unit in the game by fusion including GE-04's R-1s Training Models etc. Also about the rule, Lets say I do the above fusion mentioned, the only units I could get with a Black Troy Mass Production + CZ-9 would be CZ-9, GE-01 (F) TR-3 TR-3.1 TR-3 MK2, Black Troy Mass Production and Anything (completely random) above level 20. Although it is rare to get level 30 units with this because you have more chances to get something near the level of what you fused. The only reason I would be able to get those lower units is because I use two units of different levels when you do that it can be anything (Lower level unit - level of high unit and above.) For instance if I fused a G-rex with another G-rex I frequently would get a vagrant or a Vella Grant X etc. You are even able to fuse Advanced research units and Warships this way although advanced research units and warships are extremely rare. I have proven this because I have the Fusion Maniac title. (Also Warships and advanced research units in fusion are just as rare as it is to get them in capsules. I have confirmed this with a GM) Misconceptions *You get the exact same Unit in Slot A if the fusion fails. This is false. You will get an entirely new unit every time you fuse, however failure merely means you get a brand new unit—of the same model. All of its stats will be reset (most agonizingly Synchro.) *Synchronization rate affects Fusion. ZetaAlorix, as well as the Japanese Wiki, has proven that the only way to raise Fusion success rate is by hiring a band in the Concert Hall, which gives a mere 5%. *Fusion can get you a better unit. Time and time again repeated in this article, Fusion is more of a loss or collector's method than anything. The only way to get a better unit within a particular level range is to buy one. This is either through tech capsules or the Marketplace, where you may achieve a Cash Currency made Unit for gold. *There is a chart for Unit combinations. This is disproven speculation. Perhaps in the Japanese Wiki, where the Unit Combination Chart originates, this might be true for the Japanese server, however you have surely noticed that for Americans, all Unit combinations are within the level range of the two input mechs. The second form of argument is that a unit combination can equal multiple things. a Black Troy + a MotoWagen Gamma may give you a CZ-9 the first fusion, and it could give you a CZ-8 or a TR-3 the fourth fusion. This is unnatural in any form of combination system and is the bane of this inane belief. Once again, Unit Combinations do not exist, and anyone who says otherwise this is likely new or rarely experiments with Fusion.